


In Your Love Strong Enough?

by MavenAlysse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song heard on the radio have Muler and Scully re-evaluating their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Love Strong Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Brief mention of One Breath
> 
> Summary: At their respective homes, both Mulder and Scully hear the same song on the radio and immediately think of one another. This is a short X-Files story that came to me while I was listening to the soundtrack to the movie Legend. The song is entitled "Is Your Love Strong Enough?" preformed by Bryan Ferry.
> 
> Neither Dana Scully nor Fox Mulder belong to me (though I can dream, can't I ::grin::), but rather to that amazing man, Chris Carter, and the FOX station. (I'm not worthy!) No infringement is intended.   
> This is a light relationship story, no sex, minimal romance, just warm feelings between two friends.   
> Synopsis: At their respective homes, both Mulder and Scully hear the same song on the radio and immediately think of one another.-

 

Is Your Love Strong Enough?

 

Dana Scully sighed in relief as she pulled her "so called" sensible shoes off and sank gratefully into her couch. The past week had been one continuous... she struggled for an appropriate adjective. 'Monday,' she thought. 'It felt like a really looong Monday.' She grinned wearily to herself, but the sentiment remained. 'If I had to fill out one more requisition form, I think I would have screamed.'

 

She shrugged out of her suit jacket and sat back for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet. Tendrils of red hair drifted into her face and Dana huffed in annoyance. She got to her feet and headed towards her bedroom, shedding clothing as she went. A few minutes later, she was comfortably dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt, with her hair gathered into a pony-tail. She passed her discarded clothing without a glance, turned on her stereo, and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Eddy Grant's "Romancing the Stone" was finishing up and the next song began, the beat starting slow, but building gradually. The first lines stopped her in her tracks and she listened intently.

 

~Just one step at a time, and you're closer to destiny.~

 

'That sounded like something Mulder would say,' she thought.

 

~I knew at a glance, there'd always be a chance for me.~

 

She smiled. The moment she had walked into the basement office of the X-Files and had seen Fox Mulder sitting there, she knew instantly that there was a connection between them.

 

~With someone I could live for, nowhere I would rather be.~

 

Dana stood still, her pulse pounding. When she had been returned from her abduction, she had almost died. The one thing that had brought her back from the brink had been the knowledge of Mulder's love for her. How much he trusted and needed her. She couldn't leave him without telling him of her...

 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

...Yes, her love for him. She did love him, and thought - knew that he loved her in return.

 

~Like a rock in the sea?~

 

He had always been there to support her, always ready to catch her should she fall.

 

~Am I asking too much?~ 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

Dana glanced at the telephone, her heart in her throat. She wanted so much to tell him how she felt. But would he take her seriously?

 

888

 

Fox Mulder loosened his tie, pulled it over his head, and tossed it on the coffee table as he walked into his apartment. He groaned in relief as he kicked off his shoes, took off his suit jacket, and collapsed onto his leather couch. He rolled his head, trying to work out some of the stiffness in his neck. His hazel eyes burned from too many hours staring at a computer screen. 'If I had to fill out one more hospitalization inquiry form I think I would have screamed.'

 

He massaged one shoulder then stood and stretched his arms upwards, popping several vertebrae. The week had started out crummy and had not gotten better as it progressed. 'Man, am I glad it's Friday. I can spend the next couple of days in a coma!'

 

He grabbed his jacket with one hand, the other starting on his shirt buttons, as he padded to his bedroom in his socks A few moments later he was comfortably dressed in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. On the way to his less than adequately stocked kitchen, Mulder turned on the radio.

 

He was only half-listening to the song being played until the second verse started. The first line caught his attention and he stood silently, his head cocked to listen.

 

~Just one beat of your heart is stranger than fantasy.~

 

For some reason, it reminded him of Scully. When she had been in the hospital after her return, it had seemed as if every heartbeat was going to be the last. That she continued to live... Well, it was a miracle.

 

~I knew from the start it had to be a place for me.~

 

He remembered the first day he had met the young, energetic Doctor Scully. She had captured his interest immediately, and had kept it, despite his attempts to push her away.

 

~Someone that I would die for, there's nowhere I could ever be.~

 

Mulder's breath caught in his throat. When he thought she was dead, he would have gladly died as well. And all the times she had been in danger he had wished he could take her place to spare her from it. In the years they had spent together as partners, they came to trust and respect one another. Did they...?

 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

He had to admit it, at least to himself. Yes, he loved her. And thought - knew she loved him as well.

 

~Like a rock in the sea?~

 

He felt incomplete and lost without her. She was his rock, his support when it felt like the rest of the world was trying to throw him off.

 

~Am I asking too much?~ 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

Mulder paced back and forth in his tiny apartment, his eyes frequently drawn to his cell phone. He desperately wanted to tell her how he felt. But would she take him seriously?

 

888

 

~Is your love strong enough? - Just one beat of your heart.~

 

Dana Scully reaches for her telephone and dials a familiar number.

 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

Fox Mulder reaches for his cell phone and dials a familar number.

 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

Dana's cell phone starts ringing.

 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

Mulder's telephone starts ringing.

 

~Is your love strong enough?~

 

Keeping one ear to the telephone, Dana picks up her cell phone.

 

~Is your love strong enough? - Just one beat of your heart.~

 

Keeping one ear to his cell phone, Mulder picks up the telephone.

 

~Strong enough?~

 

Dana's voice trembles slightly, "Scully."

 

~Strong enough? - Just one beat of your heart.~

 

Mulder's voice is rough, "Mulder."

 

~Strong enough?~

 

There is shocked silence on both lines. It lasts for a moment, then the two partners and friends begin laughing.

 

~Strong enough? - Just one beat of your heart.~

 

Dana's voice is bright, "I was calling to tell you something important."

 

~Strong enough?~

 

Mulder chuckles, "What a coincidence, so was I."

 

~Strong enough? - Just one beat of your heart.~

 

There's a slight pause as each one waits for the other to start.

 

~Strong enough?~

 

"Would you care to join me for dinner, Scully?"

 

She could hear the smile in his voice and responded in kind.

 

~Strong enough? - Just one beat of your heart.~

 

"I would love to, Mulder."

 

He heard the pleasure in her voice.

 

There was a short pause. "Was that the important thing you wanted to tell me?" The question was pitched low, as if she hadn't really meant to ask it.

 

~Strong enough?~

 

"No, but I think I'll wait until after dinner to tell you. We have time." His voice filled her heart with warmth.

 

~Strong enough? - Just one beat of your heart.~

 

"Yes, we have time." Her voice warmed his soul.

 

 

The End


End file.
